Rivière
by Azalee
Summary: Tout le monde veut être aimé. Vous estil jamais venu à l'idée que certains regrettent d'être aimés? [Songfic, nombreux spoilers]


Kikoo! Encore moi! Chuis d'humeur à uploader ces temps-ci °0°   
Bah... Chai pas, j'écoutais Rivière de Stephan Eicher en boucle et je venais de re-terminer GoldenSun quand j'ai écris ça. Ca m'avait frappé à quel point Cylia a pas d'bol. Pauvre petite chose.   
  
**Disclaimer :** (je viens de réaliser que je ne l'ai pas fait avec mes autres fics... ayayayayyyy...) Golden Sun et **Golden Sun : l'Âge Perdu** n'appartiennent pas à moi mais à **Camelot, Nintendo et tout ce tintouin**. La chanson **Rivière** appartient quant à elle à **Stephan Eicher**. (de nouveau pas à moi, notez bien.) Je ne fais qu'emprunter leur boulot pour écrire cette fic.   
  
**Warning :** ah, vi. Pleeeeeeeein de spoilers sur les deux tômes du jeu. Pas trop explicites, mais si vous n'avez pas terminé l'Age Perdu, lisez si vous voulez mais ne venez pas pleurnicher paske je vous ai gâché la fin. Merci.

* * *

Elle attendait.  
Assise en tailleur sur le bord de la piste, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux dans le ciel, la petite fille attendait dans un silence de mort et une immobilité totale.  
Un murmure avait attiré son attention, des heures plus tôt. Il y avait un petit filet d'eau à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'en était tout naturellement approchée et avait bu de cette eau si rare et si pure. Puis elle s'était agenouillée et désormais elle attendait.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures et rien ne s'était encore passé. Personne n'était venu, mais elle attendait dans le même état d'esprit. Quelqu'un viendrait. _

  
  
J'attends à la rivière  
Je surveille le chemin  
Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire  
Mais rien ne vient

_  
  
Les gardes étaient morts. Les monstres étaient retournés dans leurs tornades. Le vent hurlait autour d'elle, l'eau chuchotait à ses côtés, et elle attendait.  
Elle attendait que des gens viennent. Parce que des gens viendraient.  
Ce n'était pas un de ses ridicules espoirs auxquels se raccrochent les gens au bord du gouffre, un de ceux auxquels se raccrocherait n'importe qui dans cette situation. C'était une calme certitude. Et comme elle savait que quelqu'un viendrait, elle attendait sereine au bord de la piste tracée dans le désert._

  
  
J'attends le nez en l'air  
Je ne tords pas les mains  
On gagne et on perd  
Mais c'est plutôt rien

_  
  
Peut-être qu'ils viendraient plus tard, mais ils viendraient. Un groupe de gens, avec des pouvoirs étranges comme elle et comme le groupe de quatre qu'elle avait vu au palais. Peut-être que c'était eux.  
Mais que ce soit eux ou d'autres, ils la sortiraient de là.  
Parce que eux, ils savaient comment tracer son chemin dans le désert. Parce que eux, ils savaient comment survivre._

  
  
Je m'en irai tout à l'heure  
Je reviendrai demain  
On ne sort pas du désert  
On tourne sans fin

_  
  
Le ciel était d'un rouge sang au-dessus de la grande tornade qui avait coûté la vie aux soldats de l'escorte. Ils étaient morts, tous. A part peut-être les deux qui avaient survécu aux premiers assauts du monstre de la tornade et qu'elle avait vus être envoyés à la ville devant le désert.  
Peut-être y avait-il eu d'autres survivants qu'elle. Peut-être les deux soldats renvoyés à Suhalla avaient-ils été trouvés et soignés et avaient survécu. Peut-être quelques-uns des soldats à terre étaient-ils revenus à eux et s'étaient-ils traînés jusque dans une des tornades, pour être également renvoyés à Suhalla et soignés là-bas.  
Elle était seule dans le désert, mais pas la seule à avoir survécu._

  
  
Le jour tombe et l'enfer  
N'est plus aussi lointain  
Mais je ne suis pas amer  
Toujours on en revient

_  
  
Elle n'avait pas ressenti d'amour particulier pour ces hommes, mais elle avait reçu un coup dans le coeur à chaque fois que l'un d'eux était touché et jeté à terre. Ils avaient sacrifiés leurs vies pour elle, tous. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de s'assurer que rien n'arrive à l'Enfant des Dieux, mais cela n'allait pas jusque là! Ils ne venaient pas de Lalivero, ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux qui l'adoraient sans interruption. _Rien_ ne justifiait leur sacrifice.  
A part l'amour qu'ils avaient tous ressenti pour cette petite fille arrachée à sa maison et sa ville natale, prise en otage pour faire construire un phare qui défiait la volonté des Dieux. L'amour que tout le monde ressentait envers elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, et qui avait déjà coûté tant de vies.  
Alors l'Enfant des Dieux maudit l'amour que tous avaient pour elle et pleura._

  
  
Et les blessures se ferment  
Et attendez rien  
Et les larmes sont vaines  
Et c'est le même refrain

_  
  
Elle se réveilla des heures plus tard, encore. Le vent s'était calmé, la tornade était moins violente, la tempête de sable était retombée.  
Elle se leva, écarta les bras, renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit voler, voler, comme elle avait volé à travers le ciel quatorze ans plus tôt pour aller atterrir au milieu des ruines de l'ancien Phare de Vénus et être retrouvée par Giorgio, qui était comme par hasard le chef de Lalivero. Comme elle avait volé un jour lors de sa cinquième année, s'élevant au-dessus de la ville et provoquant ainsi malgré elle l'adoration divine des habitants. Comme elle avait souvent volé le soir pour échapper à toutes les attentions qui l'étouffaient. Comme elle voulait voler encore et comme elle volerait tant que ceux qui devaient venir ne venaient pas._

  
  
Je garde les bras ouverts  
Le vent passe entre mes mains  
C'est l'heure de la prière  
Mais rien ne vient

_  
  
Mais elle ne vola pas. Elle ne pouvait pas voler cette fois. Elle avait volé quatorze ans plus tôt pour que Giorgio la trouve et l'adopte, elle vait volé plus tard pour que Lalivero la vénère, elle avait volé la nuit pour être kidnappée et prise en otage. Elle avait volé pour arriver dans ce désert et attendre ceux qui viendraient, mais ils ne devaient pas la voir voler. Ils ne devaient pas savoir.  
Ils sauraient plus tard, et elle volerait alors. Mais pas avant. Elle vivrait comme avant. Elle avait été étouffée toute son enfance par l'adoration des Laliverans, et elle serait étouffée à nouveau, mais pas la hargne. Être enfant des Dieux ne serait jamais heureux._

  
  
On finit par s'y faire  
Avec un peu d'entrain  
On sait bien que nos misères  
Ne prennent jamais fin  
Jamais fin

_  
  
Être enfant des Dieux amenait tout le monde à l'aimer, mais dans ceux qui viendraient il y en aurait deux qui ne l'aimeraient pas. Ces deux-là seraient ceux aux coeurs les plus noirs, ceux qui mourraient les premiers. Ceux qui l'étoufferaient. Ceux qui seraient tués pour refuser de la ramener à Lalivero.  
Et à nouveau elle causerait la mort, comme elle avait causé celle des soldats._

  
  
Et les blessures se ferment  
Et attendez rien  
Et les larmes sont vaines  
Et c'est le même refrain

_  
  
Et plus tard encore. Elle causerait la mort du seigneur de Tolbi car ceux qu'il enverrait chercher de quoi lui sauver la vie seraient détournés de leur quête par elle. Elle causerait la mort de deux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore et qui s'opposeraient à elle, pour, ainsi qu'elle le croirait, une mauvaise raison, alors qu'ils voudraient juste sauver leur village. Elle causerait la mort enfin d'un de ceux qui la sauveraient bientôt, pour n'avoir pas deviné ses intentions et l'avoir prévenu de ce qui lui arriverait à temps.  
Et l'Enfant des Dieux était si jeune et causerait pourtant tant de morts, et elle le savait et ne pourrait pourtant jamais rien y faire, et elle pleurait._

  
  
Et les blessures se ferment  
Et attendez rien  
Et les larmes sont vaines  
Et c'est le même  
Le même refrain...

_  
  
Et en pleurant elle entendait l'eau chanter pour elle afin de la consoler, et le vent lui murmurer que personne ne méritait de devoir retenir ses larmes, et en pleurant plus fort encore elle sentait qu'ils ne venaient pas._

  
  
J'attends à la rivière  
Je surveille le chemin  
Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire  
Mais rien ne vient 

_


End file.
